One love or another
by Rosa-Leigh
Summary: The story of Damon's past and the secret he's keeping. Set after everyone arrives back from the dark dimension. Few differences Damon doesn't turn Human. Rated T just to be safe. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

The story of Damon's past and the secret he's keeping. Set after everyone arrives back from the dark dimension. Few differences Damon doesn't turn Human.

Ok I know this is from another character's pov but bare with it, its only the first chapter and I promise the others will be included later on.

I own absolutely nothing

* * *

The smell of burning rubber filled my nostrils as I flinched, the piercing scream of protesting breaks filling my ears. A little voice in my head was telling me I should own a new car, like a black Ferrari, but no buy a Cadillac, take me back to my fun days. At least a Ferrari would have breaks.

I couldn't stop, there was a little girl stood in the middle of the road and I couldn't stop. I was going to kill an innocent child. Maybe she was lost and looking for help but then why did she look like she had been dragged through a bush backwards?

I was still skidding forward, I closed my eyes fearing the worst, I would hit her any minute. I braced myself waiting for the contact, but it never came. I looked around franticly but she was nowhere to be seen.

'Ok, something is seriously wrong here.' Then I felt it, the power. I knew about the lay lines here, of course, but this was different. This was something I recognised, and I didn't like it.

I noticed a sign for a boarding house. Apparently it was only round this corner, which was a really good thing, as I could hardly see the road through all the smoke. Apparently my engine was going to explode pretty sharpish if I didn't find some water, and quick.

I stomped on the accelerator and sped round the bend, there was a small dirt track to the right, I quickly swung the car round and up towards what I hoped, was the boarding house.

Trees lined either side of the track until the last bend, where I was almost blinded by the lights. I cut the ignition and rolled to a stop outside the door, my breaks had completely died, if I ever saw the girl again I would have no second thoughts about snapping her neck. I popped the bonnet, and jumped out of the car, knocking on the door. Maybe I moved to quick then? What if someone saw? I was passed caring. My car meant too much.

A plump woman with gray hair opened the door and gave me a weary look.

'Hi, I'm sorry my cars a bit worse for ware, I was wondering if I could trouble you for some water and perhaps a room for the night?'

There was power buzzing around here, throbbing, making the lines of the building shimmer and blur, and a hint of something familiar.

The next moment the little old lady was gone and I was left staring into a pair of black eyes.

'Lillie?'

'Damon! Gosh, I haven't been called that in years.' I blushed and quickly moved my eyes to the floor. The next thing I knew his arms were wrapped around me.

'Wow. A Damon hug, these are a rarity.' In a blink of an eye Damon's arm had moved from my waist to my throat.

'Remember i'm older than you, show some respect.'

I twisted my body around until I had him pinned to the wall by his own throat.

'But, dear friend, remember who's the strongest' I winked and released him.

'And that's why I love you' I chose to ignore this last sentence, sometimes it was best to just ignore Damon.

'Urg! Do you have a room or not?'

'I don't know. Lillie, Mrs Flowers, Mrs Flowers, Lillie' and with that he walked off.

'Hi, my names not /Lillie/ '

'/yes it is/, I still have a programme with your autograph'

The little old lady, Mrs Flowers, still looked weary of me.

'Well I suppose, if you're a friend of Damon's. Come, Come in dear.' She hesitated before stepping aside to let me in.

'Don't worry, I don't bite' I laughed and despite my initial thoughts she laughed too.

'I'm Mrs Flowers' she smiled at me as I walked over the threshold and into extreme déjà vou.

'I'm /Eva/'

'/Lillie!/'

Stefan and Katherine were stood in the door way looking puzzled. My head was throbbing. I had seen this before, but things were wrong. The clothes they were wearing, the viewpoint, Stefan, he was raggedy, sort of like Robinson Crusoe. I glanced up at Damon.

'_You shouldn't know about Katherine. It's rude to pry.' _Damon's voice filled my head. It was odd how familiar it felt.

'_I wasn't prying. You were projecting.' _I grinned mischievously at Damon.

'How_ are you coping with this?' _I glanced over at Katherine. Damon doubled over with laughter, earning more confused looks from around the room. This time though, I joined in.

When Damon finally composed himself he looked me straight in the eye.

'Elena, may I introduce you to Lillie, Lillie meet Elena, not Katherine.' However whist his mouth said this, his mind was saying something completely different.

'_You were not meant to remember that, how much prying did you do?' _

'It's nice to meet you Elena, I apologise for my assumption, i'm sure you can understand what lead me to that conclusion' I smiled before whipping round to face Damon.

'For the last time I didn't pry! You used to share, as unbelievable as that is!'

'Well at least I don't run away like a little girl!'

'Very mature Damon! I didn't run away, you shut me out and then pushed me away!'

A voice cut in from the doorway ' I told you so' I spun round to face this new person.

'Sage!' I ran and through my arms around the vampire.

'Ok will someone please explain what the hell is going on?' Stefan yelled out, surely that wasn't like him?

I glanced at Damon. '_You didn't tell them?'_ I should have known better. The only girl he ever mentioned was Katherine, I thought bitterly.

'I'll let Damon explain that. My car needs help.' I spun on my heel and stormed out of the room. Great really mature Lillie! When did I start calling my self Lillie?

'Urg! Now my head hurts' I retrieved some water from the kitchen and went to help my baby.

* * *

Let me know what you think guys. i'll try and get chapter two up tomorrow. :)


	2. Chapter 2

See, i promised other characters and here they are :)

Unfortunately i only own Eva, and desperately wish i could own Damon :)

**

* * *

**

**Damon's Pov**

I sighed this wasn't supposed to happen, least of all now. I didn't want to explain this. It wasn't my story entirely. I realised with a shock that I really didn't know anything about Evangeline. When did I start calling her Evangeline?

'Where do you want me to start?' I smiled at my younger brother.

'The beginning might be good Damon.'

'Fine! I met Evangeline in 1854.' Behind me I heard the little witch gasp, as Elena looked at me puzzled.

'That is her name. Evangeline Hope Flanagan.'

'Then why do you call her Lillie?'

'Lillie Cristal was her stage name. I was in London at the time, she was 18 and a music hall dancer. She was amazing. I went to meet her afterwards and that's how she introduced herself. It was only later I learnt her real name. We became good friends but I soon became bored and moved on.'

'Why?'

'Elena please! If you carry on like this you'll never hear the end of the story.' That was when the thought occurred to me that I didn't know the end of the story.

'However I couldn't stop thinking about her, she haunted my thoughts. I went back to London two years later. I searched high and low but I couldn't find her anywhere. Eventually I found a friend of hers.' I cast my eyes down to the floor trying to force the memories away. It was cruel for her to make me do this. She knew it tore me apart.

'You might have heard of her. Marie Lloyd?' I spun round to face Eva who gave me a small smile. '_I'm sorry, but you really need to tell this part, I don't, I can't'_

'_I understand, doesn't stop me hating you though.' _I smiled back at her.

'The Marie Lloyd, I saw her once, fantastic singer.' Mrs Flowers smiled at, what I assumed was a happy memory.

'Eva was better. Anyway she told me that Eva had disappeared a year ago, no one knew what had happened to her. But, rumour had it she had been shipped off to an asylum. Mad as a hatter.' I glanced over at Eva who smiled encouragingly back.

'So I searched every Asylum in London. I can't describe the joy I felt when I finally found her. I almost didn't recognise her. I waited till that night and got her out. I rushed her back to my Hotel and gave her my blood in order to save her. She didn't look good at all. She died in my arms that night.' I noticed that Eva had left the room. I could even imagine how she felt.

'She didn't wake the next the day, it was the first time I had ever changed somebody and I didn't know how it worked. #two days after her death she awoke. I showed her the ropes and we spent the next 100 years together.'

'Give or take a few, we split for a while, turn of the century. You went back to Italy and then on to New York, and I went back to London for a while.' Eva smiled up at me. She used to be the most important person in my life, she was…like a sister. Yes a sister.

'We met back up after that, and then you shoved me out, around 59.'

'Counting Eva?'

'No it was the same year I bought the car' she nodded her head towards the door. The next minuet she was being hugged by Bonnie.

'I'm so sorry Eva'

'What for, trust me life is so much simpler without Damon' she laughed and through a mischievous grin my way. I missed her smile, she could light up a room with her smile.

'So who's going to fill me in on what's happening here?' We all glanced at each other before Sage finally stepped up.

'Your going to get rid of a pair of Kitsune for us'

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys this ones a short one, sorry its been so long, i kinda lost interest but who can resist Damon Salvatore?

I do not, nor have i ever owned the vampire diaries, im not that lucky :P

* * *

Eva's face suddenly went blank, I pick up on a strange emotion and a jumble of thoughts, I knew that emotion. I got the sudden feeling of deja vu but couldn't place it.

'It should be easy work for you Eva' Sage carried on talking, trying to provoke Eva, It worked. Faster than even I could follow she was across the room holding Sage by the throat. She had a crazy gleam in her eye, Stefan stepped forward to help Sage, but I found myself unable to move. I felt my heart break again, had I done the right thing saving Eva or was I just being selfish?

I was ripped from my thoughts and knocked off my feet as Sage landed on top of me.

'One, I cannot and will not help you, Two, stopped assuming you know me, you don't! And Three Salvatore' I glanced up and was met by a scared little girl looking back at me.

'Stop pitying me! I hate pity, I don't want or deserve it!, I need some air'

And just like that she was gone, I could sense her on the roof but couldn't follow her, I knew she didn't want me there. I turned on my heel to glare at Sage, only to find most of the room doing the same. The little witch was clinging onto Mutt with tears in her eyes. I noticed to my surprise that Stefan had left the room, good luck to him if he'd gone after Eva.

'What the hell was that about?'

Id almost forgotten Elena was here as she spoke up challenging Sage.

'She can help us'

'This is not her fight!'

I beamed at Elena, sometimes that girl really surprises me. 'I have a feeling Eva would agree with that statement, she more of a lover than a fighter'

'Yeh, like you'd know' I turned to glare at Sage again, 'You my friend are already on thin ice, don't push me!'

'Enough boys, behave will you! Why don't we just let Lillie/ calm down and then she can explain everything to us'

/'Eva'

'_Ah Mrs Flowers, the eternal pot of wisdom'. _

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

I turned on me heel and headed up to Stefan's room. I crept up the stairs as quietly as I could, I heard Eva and Stefan talking.

'_What the hell, it'd be nice to know the rest of the story'_


	4. Chapter 4

I was sat on the railing of the window walk contemplating the stars when I sensed Stefan behind me.

'It's beautiful up here.' I turned and gave him slight smile, don't want everyone thinking I'm a crazy person.

'It is, although I think Mrs Flowers was hinting at something when she cave me this room'

'Don't be fooled, she knows more than she lets on'

'How do you know my brother?'

I turned around shocked by his question. 'Haven't we already been through this?'

'No my brother told his tale, I want to hear yours, forgive me for not believing everything my brother says, but I'm sure you can understand why'

'He's not as evil as he pretends you know, he's actually one of only two men I would ever trust with me life, I did after all'

'I'm waiting'

'It's not good to push a crazy person you know'

'I don't believe you're crazy'

'Then you really do need to hear my tale, sit down, it's a long one'

' Let's see you already know most of it, I was a singer in London, no family as such just a well to do aunt who I despised, don't worry the feeling was mutual. So Damon came backstage one night and requested seeing me, I don't know if he liked the smell of me or if he was generally impressed' I giggled causing Stefan to look at me funny.

'We just clicked, went on a few dates together that sort of thing. Then Damon went away on business for a few months, I met a sailor, cute as a button, fell head over heels in love. We got engaged, we were going to go up to Gretna Green the following Tuesday, had the coach tickets and everything.'

I paused looking out over the boarding house garden, I could smell the roses all the way up here, I smiled to myself remembering James, he always bought me roses. I shook myself and turned back to Stefan.

'He got called away early, some make your fortune voyage that was too good to miss. He never came back, and well no big surprise that I was pregnant, why do you think we were going all the way up to Scotland to get married'

'I'm sor…

'Don't you dare say you're sorry, I knew what happened to the unlucky ones you know, I grew up with Victorian Morals! And you don't fool me, can you honestly tell me that if you had a sister in my position you would have done any different?' I turned to look him straight in the eye, 'Say it Stefan, I'm a disgrace, a whore, harlot, tart, pick your words'

' I would have helped her'

'No you wouldn't have, in this day age maybe, but not back then, it's not what people did. Well as I was saying, I got fired, he threatened to kill me actually' I laughed making myself sound totally crazy.

' A pregnant stage girl is no good to anyone, so I ran back to the only place I could'

'You're Aunt?'

'My Aunt. Naturally she through me in the loony bin, or a 'correctional Centre for wayward girls' to give it its proper title.

I sat down on the floor gazing off into the past.

'By the time Damon found me I was completely insane, id lost everything I held dear, I gave up. He gave me his blood to try and heal me, but I died in his arms. The whole time I was in there I prayed that I would die free, Damon gave me that freedom, I died happy.' I felt a tear run down my cheek and quickly wiped it away. I sensed Damon on the stairs and knew he'd been listening.

'So why won't you help us with the Kitsune?'

'Because I can't Stefan, this isn't my fight'

'But you've done it before'

'Because that was my fight! The only reason I got involved then was because my great great great granddaughter was involved. Blood is thicker than water Stefan, and you're not even a raindrop to me!'

I turned and stormed out of the room, forgetting all about Damon until I ploughed straight into him. We both lost our balance and toppled straight down the stairs landing in a heap at the bottom.

'Ow'

'Ow, lucky you broke my fall Damon' I had landed up onto of Damon our arms and legs tangled all over the place ' Been a long time since we did that'

'You can say that again, I remember now why we don't do it more often, you always land on top'

I burst out laughing and ending up sprawled over Damon as I collapsed in a fit off laughter

'_I miss her laugh' _

'_I miss him'_

'More work less play please Eva' I looked up to find sage towering over me. I lost all control, I lept at him knocking him to the floor. My fangs tore at his flesh.

Damon

I jumped up and tried to grab hold of Eva. She had that crazy look in her eye, the one that scares me. She was literally tearing sage apart. I through her against the wall, there was a sickening crack as her head made contact with stone. I had never hurt her before tonight, it sickened me.

'thankyou Damon'

I spun round and punched sage. ' I have never never hurt her, ive never even laid a hand on her until tonight. Get out of my sight before I kill you'

I went to Eva's side where Bonnie was trying to rouse her.

'thank you Bonnie, ill take her' I scooped Eva up in my arms and walked up to stefans room and out of the window. I ran with her in my arms till I was deep in the woods.

'Come on bella wake up. Im sorry, for everything'

'since when does damon Salvatore apologise?'

'since he met you, your my weakness'

'far from it, im nothing more than the girl you felt sorry for, hardly a downfall.'

_Im sorry, please don't regret it, im not crazy honest'_

'_I have to regret it, I should have just let you die instead of acting so selfishly, forgive me bella'_


	5. Chapter 5

'Are you hurt? I'm sorry I didn't mean to… My sentence was cut short when Eva sat up and brushed her lips against mine. It wasn't a kiss, mores the pity, just a feather like touch that had the desired effect. It shut me up.

'When did you start talking so much? I'm not sure I like this chatty version of you'

Eva stood up and took a step back but I was ready for her and caught her around the waist before she could fall and hit her head again.

'_Don't do it Salvatore, what are you thinking, are you even thinking?'_

The answer to that was no as I looked into her striking blue eyes I leaned forward a touch and met her lips with my own. However unlike Eva's joking earlier this was a kiss. And God it felt great as I ran my tongue around her lips and waited for her invitation. Eva's perfect lips surrendered to my own as they parted slightly giving me what I wanted most.

Eva's POV

'_Oh my God what am I doing? What is he doing? And damn! Why haven't we done this before?_'

Damon's hand wrapped around my head and tangled in my hair as he deepened the kiss whilst my own clasped behind his neck clinging on, anchoring myself to him. Surrendering completely.

Damon broke the kiss and pulled me upright taking a firm hold on my waist to steady me.

'I'm not going to say sorry because I'm not, and I know I should be I overstepped the rules'

'Shut up you idiot! Those rules were made over a hundred years ago on a really drunken night so I don't think they count anyway. Why have we never done that before?'

'You're not mad with me?'

I laughed and caught he off guard, there was that look again! The look he thought I didn't notice.

'I'm not mad at you for kissing me but'

'Oh great there's a but, way to kill a guy's pride' Damon grinned up at me and I couldn't help grin back

'But…Why did you save Damon? I've seen that look in your eye, you know don't you? I'm damaged goods, no good anymore, broken. It scares you doesn't it?'

'Eva…'

'Please, please the truth for once Damon, lying hasn't got us anywhere' I tilted my head to look him straight in the eye unashamed of the tears threatening to spill over.

'Honestly Eva, I just don't know' he sighed

Damon's POV

'That kiss was amazing, why have we never done that before? I don't even know why I did it, why now?'

That was one of the first rules we had laid down. No kissing and then I had to talk her down form no touching stating how impractical that was. Truthfully after I turned her Eva turned into a bit of a nun. A huge achievement for someone who relied on her flirting and charms to keep bread on the table. But then why wouldn't she turn into a nun? The one time she had given herself body and soul to a man had landed her in the Looney bin, no wonder she withdrew. She was going to be mad at me now.

'You're not mad at me?'

Why wasn't she mad? It had taken her years to even let me touch her again except when strictly necessary. Now she was laughing. Had I really done the right thing she said she prayed to die free but I hadn't really given her that had I? A half death. Why did I try and save her I knew it wouldn't work. She was all skin and bones, no hair, and beyond filthy far from the stage beauty who stole many a man's heart.

The night I freed her from that awful place I could tell she wouldn't last long. I could hear her heart fading with every step I took but still she fought on. Is that what made me do it? I recognised something in her that I saw in myself? Or was it just a selfish act on my part as I couldn't bear to see her leave this world in such cruelty, she deserved the world and I had the chance to give it to her. Or damn maybe I did feel something for her.

'Honestly Eva I just don't know' She knew I regretted it, she was right she wasn't my Lillie anymore she was damaged. Betrayed by the man she loved thrown out with no money and then betrayed by the only family she had. For years after she turned she would be haunted by nightmares of the child taken away from her without even a glimpse of their face, without the knowledge of weather the child survived. Then being abused by the so called staff at that 'place' trying to cure her. All they succeeded in was killing her.

Eva was always so full of life, she had a spark I had never seen in a woman, maybe Elena comes close now, but I had never seen anything like Eva. That spark died with her heart and now all that's left is the crazy. She gets a look in her eye like she doesn't know what she is doing, her emotions and thoughts go all over the place it's like a switch. Dr Jackal and Mr Hyde. It pains me to see her struggle with it so and know it's all my fault. That's what I regret the most.

'Is that really what you think?'

'You heard that? I'm sorry Eva I…'

'Course I heard it idiot! I must admit your skills are slipping.' Eva smiled up at me I can't keep track of her moods she should be angry.

'Of course I'm not angry Damon, you were a flirt, we would never have got married and had the perfect little family. It would never have happened like that, you would always have left or I would have always been put in the Looney bin' She leaned up and pecked my cheek softly, my god her skin was so soft.

'She always wanted to throw me in there you know, she needed me out of the way to claim my inheritance, my father's money. She would have always found a way Damon one way or the other I had to die. You saved me from that, gave me a second chance, and I will always be in your debt for that, so yeh I turned out a little bit crazy, just don't feed me after midnight and we should be alright'

There was that sense of humour and grin that I had missed so much. Eva was the only person I had turned over the years and actually stood by. We had spent nearly a hundred years together and I loved every minute of it. She didn't blame me or hate me for changing her so was it time I forgave myself, she was right I had given her a second chance. I smiled as I caught up with her on the way back to the house.

'Didn't Elvis have a car like yours?'

'Who do you think I bought it off?' Eva winked and pecked me on the cheek before taking my hand in hers.

'Now that I have got to hear'

'Aww you'd only get jealous' I stopped walking and turned to face her as she said that.

'We need to talk'

'look Damon we got sick of each other once we will again so why not enjoy it while were both stuck here, what's a bit of rumpy pumpy between friends right? And yeh ok maybe I will help you, maybe not self-preservation and all.'

'rumpy pumpy?' I raised a questioning eyebrow before laughing and continuing our walk in silence.

As we neared the boarding house all we could hear was shouting and objects being broken with a glance at each other we both ran towards the commotion.


End file.
